Un doux rêve
by miss02
Summary: Une fille amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne la remarque pas, il y en avait tellement alors pourquoi est ce que j'en faisais partie?


Voici ma toute première fic sur Twilight. En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment une grande fan. L'histoire de Bella et Edward me sort un peu par les yeux. Alors pourquoi une fic sur cet univers? J'ai une préférence pour les Volturis et les Quileutes donc me voilà en train d'écrire un OS sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement, Kim et Jared. Néanmoins, c'est juste un OS sans aucune prétention. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans une longue fic par peur de ne pas la finir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!^^

* * *

Chapitre 1:

La façon dont il souriait, dont il riait. Tout en lui me rendait folle. Jared! Nous n'étions que de simples camarades de classe et pourtant j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès que je l'avais vu. Pour lui, je n'étais que la petite Kim Connweller alors que Jared était le garçon populaire par excellence. Il avait tout pour lui à moins que ce n'était moi qui l'idéalisait. Le peu de fois où nous nous étions adressés la parole, c'était quand il me demandait un stylo ou autre affaire indispensable qu'il avait oublié chez lui. La seule chose qui me rendait heureuse, c'est qu'au moins, il connaissait mon prénom. J'avais l'air ridicule de parler ainsi mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Stupide Kim!

J'entrai dans la salle d'histoire plus souriante que jamais. J'allais passer deux longues heures à côté de l'homme de ma vie. Bon, j'exagérai peut être sur ce coup là. Je ne croyais pas à toutes ces histoires. Le prince charmant, l'âme sœur, c'est ce qu'on racontait aux petites filles mais pour moi ce n'était que des mensonges. Bien sûr, j'avais envie de croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous correspondait, avec qui on pouvait vivre heureux et pour moi, cette personne était Jared. Cependant, il n'avait jamais dû penser à moi de cette manière.

Je m'installai à ma table et sortis mes affaires, attendant avec impatience qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. Mon souhait fut exaucé puisqu'il arriva quelques secondes après. Il me salua poliment et s'installa. Ce simple signe de tête aurait dû me faire rougir de la tête aux pieds mais j'avais l'extraordinaire chance de ne rougir que rarement. Je vis ma meilleure amie, placé à quelques places de moi, me faire un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa voisine. Chelsy Whinter, une petite blonde à qui je pouvais tout confier y compris mon amour pour Jared. Je lui jetai quelques coups d'œils pour pouvoir le contempler mais la discrétion n'avait jamais été mon fort. Sentant que quelqu'un le fixait, il me regarda et je me tournai aussitôt. Je feignais de n'avoir rien fait mais il n'était pas dupe malheureusement, je l'entendis même rire. Voilà, j'allais passé pour une cruche qui lui courrait après comme de nombreuses filles. Le professeur arriva, faisant cesser les rires de mon si charmant voisin. Je pris mes notes du mieux que je pouvais mais j'avais énormément de mal à ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver vers lui. Je me surpris même quelque fois à commencer à écrire nos initiales dans un cœur mais je griffonnai aussitôt par dessus pour qu'il ne puisse le voir. De quoi aurai-je l'air?

La sonnerie retentit et je laissai un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres. La première raison était que j'aurai adoré rester encore à ses côtés mais la seconde était l'opposé. Il avait compris que je l'avais observé et j'avais très bien sentis son regard sur moi durant quelques secondes. Je sortis au plus vite de la salle avec Chelsy pour nous diriger vers nos casiers. Ils étaient placés côte à côte et c'est grâce à cela que notre amitié avait débuté.

-Je me suis senti tellement gênée, dis-je en rangeant mes livres.

-J'imagine assez mais tu verras, il n'y prêtera même pas attention.

-Il doit sûrement se moquer de moi maintenant.

-N'importe quoi! Il n'est pas de ce genre là et puis dans ce lycée, tout le monde se connaît et même si je veux bien admettre qu'il y a des disparités entre certaines personnes, il n'y a pas vraiment de persécuteurs ou de persécutés.

Avant que je ne réponde quoique ce soit, je vis Jared avancé dans notre direction avec son ami Paul. Enfin, je disais dans notre direction mais il marchait juste dans le couloir mais la conversation qui me parvint me flatta mais me rendis malheureuse par la même occasion.

-Connweller? Elle a craqué sur toi?

-Et bien je crois.

-Ce n'est pas la première de toute façon, rit Paul. Mais faut admettre qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Et ils passèrent à côté de moi sans me voir. Je baissai la tête, attristée par ses paroles. Chelsy me posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de m'entraîner vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner tranquillement avec nos amis. Enfin, il y avait seulement Michael Cornley et Judith Alberth. Je tenais énormément à eux mais je n'étais pas aussi proches d'eux que je l'étais de Chelsy. Ils ne savaient même pas à propos de mes sentiments pour Jared, ils savaient juste que je le trouvais séduisant. Mais ça s'arrêtait là! La journée allait se dérouler comme toutes les autres mais les paroles de Jared tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit et j'ignorai comment m'en débarrasser. Étais-ce seulement possible?

C'était vraiment étrange, Paul et Jared avait complètement disparus de la circulation atteints par la grippe selon la rumeur. L'un deux avait dû la refiler à l'autre. L'absence de Jared était difficilement supportable. Même si aucune relation n'était possible entre nous, le voir suffisait à me combler de bonheur. Pathétique! Et pourtant, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je commençai à manger quand je vis Paul entré dans la cafétéria. Il était revenu alors peut être qu'il était là aussi. Je surveillai les alentours mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Jared. Chelsy ne put s'empêcher de me taquiner discrètement. Elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre, elle n'était amoureuse de personne. L'amour était une chose idiote mais qui valait la peine d'être vécu et même si cela faisait souffrir.

Perdu dans mes pensées qui tournait autour d'une seule personne, je ne vis pas Jules Atawa se diriger vers moi. Je jouai avec ma nourriture, n'arrivant pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. L'amour, c'est déprimant! Il s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit d'une façon qui se voulait charmeuse et qui devait l'être d'un point de vue extérieur. Il essayait souvent de m'inviter à sortir mais j'en étais incapable. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui hantait mon esprit. Mais à la fin du lycée, j'allai partir loin, je ne le reverrai plus et je pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Pour le moment, je me contentai de regarder celui que j'aimai le plus discrètement possible.

J'étais heureuse, terriblement heureuse! Jared était de retour, du moins à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu mais c'était Chelsy qui m'en avait informé, l'ayant croisé au détour d'un couloir. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à sourire ainsi. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Kim! m'interpella une voix.

Je fermai mon casier et fis face à Jules qui me regardait avec son sourire qui ne le quittait jamais. Je sentais déjà la demande venir. A quoi aurai-je le droit? Cinéma? Promenade? Déjeuner? Quoique ce soit, j'allai refuser comme toujours. Je devais admettre qu'il était obstiné ce qui était une qualité admirable. Mais quand il commença à parler, je sentis qu'on me fixait et je vis Jared, la bouche ouverte me fixant. Moi! La petite Kim! Je me retournai pour voir si une autre personne se trouvait derrière moi mais je due me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais l'objet de son attention.

-Kim? Tu m'écoutes?

-Oh... euh... désolée! dis-je reportant mon regard sur Jules.

-D'accord! rit-il. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au cinéma avec moi. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir le film et...

-Et elle est déjà prise.

Je devais être en plein rêve. Jared était, là, devant moi et me souriait. Jules était aussi prit de court, tout comme moi.

-Elle a déjà rendez vous avec moi, dit-il en me souriant. N'est ce pas?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais j'avais terriblement envie de dire oui. Ce que je fis en acquiesçant de la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire hurler de joie, et je ne plaisantai même pas. Il était réellement en train de le faire. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'accompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cours. Je devais être en train de dormir et pour confirmer cela, je me pinçais légèrement le bras. Mais j'étais dans la vie réelle. Mon plus grand souhait se réalisait!

Quand je repense à tout ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser la chance que j'avais. Nous étions sortis ensemble une fois puis encore une autre fois et cela dura. Au début de notre relation, j'avais compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose et malgré mes doutes et mes craintes, je continuai de l'aimer. Puis vint le jour où il m'invita à un feu de camps avec les aînés et où j'entendis les légendes des Quileutes. Juste après ça, il m'annonça la terrible vérité. Je restai sous le choc pendant près de dix minutes. Un loup garou. Tout cela était si irréel, tout comme ma relation avec Jared. Il me parla aussi de l'imprégnation et de tout ce que ça entraînait. Malgré cela, je décidai de continuer même si j'avais toujours du mal à avaler tout ça et je mis un certain temps à m'habituer à son secret.

-Kim? A quoi est ce que tu penses? me demanda Jared en me caressant les cheveux.

-Au fait que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde, dis-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Comme vous le voyez, c'est plutôt court et pas vraiment original ni quoique ce soit d'autre mais j'ai écrit ça en une soirée parce que j'adore ce couple. Cependant, donnez moi quand même votre avis!^^


End file.
